


Blossoms for Lonely Hearts

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanyeol as a CEO will never get old, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, Fluff, Lighthearted, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Super Light Angst, Yaoi, baekchan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Chanyeol had been told that his fiancé grew up his whole life in faraway England, so naturally, he thought he'd be quite the sophisticated, classy dude......and certainly not a highschooler-looking man who has the cutest pouty lips, a welsh corgi for a son and golden hands for cooking.





	Blossoms for Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [614prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=614prompts).



> Hewwwooo! So since it's going to be our precious Baekhyun's birthday in a few hours, I wrote a cute little fic as a sort of present! It's not much, but I hope everyone likes it hihihi I would also like to apologize beforehand if there is any typos, I'll try to correct them soon. 
> 
> This is dedicated to 614prompts on Twitter since this is based on their cute prompt!

"It's time for you to get married."

Chanyeol raises his eyes up at his parents. He is currently having a quiet dinner with them at a local five-star restaurant after almost two months of not being able to see each other. It has been quiet and slightly awkward, until his mother brought up a certain matter that Chanyeol has been ignoring for years.

"Pardon?"

"You're old now, Chanyeol," Mrs. Park gently says as she reaches out to place a hand on her son's hand. "You're twenty-five already, so maybe it's finally the right time to meet your fiancé."

Chanyeol screws his face in distaste.

"I'm okay being single," he says with a kind of defensive tone to his voice. "I don't think I have time for that… Yoora's there to give you a next generation, anyway."

"We're not really thinking about heirs, son," Mr. Park speaks up matter-of-factly. "We're thinking about your happiness."

Chanyeol finds happiness in his work. He doesn't need someone else aside from maybe Kyungsoo, his grumpy assistant slash best friend.

"I'm fine being alone, Dad."

"You're just twenty-five but you already have wrinkle lines," Mr. Park snickers, which makes Chanyeol pout and give his father a little offended glare. He doesn't even have wrinkle lines! He goes through an anti-aging treatment, why is his father lying?

"Your father's right Chanyeol, you need a partner," Mrs. Park says. "You need someone to wake up to, to help you get ready, to bring you lunch, to hang-out with - you don't even have solid friends anymore - someone to ease your tiredness when you get home and join you in bed to do _couple things_. Isn't that something that you desire, even just a little bit?"

 _Couple things_. It's a fantasy that Chanyeol doesn't really find at all that bad, just that it's not something he really needs.

"You remember Byun Baekhyun, right?" Mr. Park asks.

Chanyeol is silent for a moment, racking his brain until he realizes that it's the name of the person he's been engaged to since he was young. He hasn't met him yet because Byun Baekhyun studied abroad, in faraway England. Probably a man of refine, class and social status now with a great aptitude for speaking English.

"Yes I do," Chanyeol answers. "Well, his name, anyway. I've never seen his face."

"See, he's coming back to Korea in less than thirty days," Mr. Park says. "The Byuns will be delighted if you finally meet their son. They want you to get married immediately."

Chanyeol scrunches his eyebrows. "What, why?"

"Well Mr. and Mrs. Byun do love their son so much," Mrs. Park chuckles. "A fine man must take an even finer man as husband, and the Byuns think highly of you."

Chanyeol sighs. Well it's not like he's going to lose anything if he does get married, right? He'll probably even rake in some benefits if he strengthens his impression as a great man on the Byuns who are well-known for their wide connections among the elites in business.

"Okay then," he breathes out. "Do whatever you want."

Mr. and Mrs. Park look more happy than they should as they glanced at each other.

 

 

 

  
Now as a man dedicated to his work as the CEO of a well-known entertainment company in South Korea, it is normal for Chanyeol to always be submerged in loads and loads of paperwork and scheduled meetings. The plans for his marriage has completely been pushed to the back of his mind as he deals with the business side of the company and also go around handling stuff within the Empire Enterprises.

"Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun and I are going out for a drink," Kyungsoo says one day while finishing up before he goes home. "Want to come with us? They would love to see you again. It's been months."

Ah, Jongin and Sehun. Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and along with those two used to be inseparable back in highschool. But when they entered college, attending different universities seem to have taken a toll on their friendship. Especially to Chanyeol, who is engrossed in his academics and in training to inherit the family business. There hasn't been any time for him to be able to at least properly hang-out with them.

It definitely sounds like a good idea to Chanyeol. It's been awhile since he got a drink and talked to people his age. But just as he was considering it, he feels his body complaining to him, wanting to just relax under the covers.

"I'm sorry Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says as he twists his Rolex wristwatch. "I'm tired today. I can't go with you."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Oh well, then. Jongin and Sehun will be disappointed but they will live."

"I'll make it up to them next time. Schedule a three-hour lunch for the four of us next week."

Kyungsoo grins. "Sure thing, boss."

Chanyeol sighs heavily, closing his eyes as his service drives him back home. It's already eight in the evening, and all he just wants is to eat dinner, take a shower and bury himself under his sheets so he could wake up early for another day ahead.

But it seems like that won't be how his night will go through.

Upon arriving at his condo unit, Chanyeol is attacked by a sense of foreboding.

_Something is wrong._

Warily, Chanyeol punches the code into the pad. With a little beep, the door unlocks and he lets himself in. His senses tingle even more when he sees that his lights are all on when he had left them off right before leaving for work that morning as always.

_Someone definitely broke in._

The air around him intensifies as Chanyeol silently moves past the threshold and into the first room, which is the living room. He notices how the neat arrangement of pillows on the sofa has been ruined, and there's a glass of orange juice in the middle of the tea table.

Instead of feeling alarmed, that only makes Chanyeol feel confused.

_Someone broke in, and what they do is sit on the sofa and drink orange juice…?_

Just as Chanyeol turns around to inspect the kitchen, he is startled when he bumps into someone.

"What the fuck!" he swears as he steps back.

"Holy balls!" the other person unelegantly says in English.

Chanyeol's eyes widen as he freezes for a moment. The person is freaking _pretty_ , with blonde messy hair, droopy brown eyes, a cute nose and and droopy pink lips. He honestly doesn't look shady - he looks cute in his big white sweater, to be honest.

"Who the fuck are you?!" the person shouts, looking adorably scandalized and flustered with his cheeks reddening. And for how that worked, Chanyeol has no idea.

"Y-You're in _my_ condo unit! You should be the one telling me who the fuck you are right now!" Chanyeol yells back. "How did you get in here?! I'm calling the police if you don't explain!"

"I was told that I'll be staying here!" the blonde says. "I just came from abroad and- oh god! What is this situation?" he groans in frustration.

"There must be some kind of mistake," Chanyeol says, calming down a bit now. "You, what's your name?"

"I'm-"

"Arf!"

Chanyeol's eyes widen when he sees a fluffball totter out of the kitchen and towards the stranger. It stands on its hind legs and paws at the person's jeans. He crouches down and immediately picks it up without hesitation.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun," he introduces himself. "And this is my baby, Mongryong."

"You gave birth to a dog?"

"Ha-ha, how funny," the guy named Baekhyun sarcastically says.

Wait.

Byun Baekhyun.

_Byun Baekhyun…?_

Chanyeol points an accusing finger at the blonde, his face transistioning from wonder to confusion to recognition at a fast rate once it finally dawns on him who this person is.

"Y-You're Byun Baekhyun?"

The blonde nods matter-of-factly, eyeing him haughtily as he puts his hands on his hips. "Yes, and you are?"

Chanyeol feels his temper accumulating as he turns his back to the blonde and walks over to where he placed his bag.

"Hey!" Baekhyun calls out to him, following after him with his puppy cradled up to his chest. "You haven't told me your name!"

The CEO ignores him as he takes out his phone from the pocket of his bag. Eyebrows scrunched with a frown donning his face, Chanyeol turns around to scrutinize the other man with sharp eyes as he brings his phone up to his ear. If this person really is Byun Baekhyun, then what a total disappointment. He looks so far from the person he imagined - far from the elegant, classy man who exudes poise and grace that Chanyeol had imagined.

This Byun Baekhyun looks like a… like a _highschooler_.

A cute one, at least.

Baekhyun glares menacingly back at him from under his long lashes, albeit quite sheepishly as he murmurs what must have been swear words in English as he rubs his puppy's back.

 _"Oh, Chanyeol!"_ his mother greets, finally answering the call. _"You called?"_

"Mom, do you have anything to do with the fact that my _fiancé_ is inside my condo unit right now?" Chanyeol says, emphasizing on the term fiancé that makes Baekhyun stare quizzically at him. He watches as the same expressions that he had undergone before transistion on the blonde's face - from wonder to confusion to realization. Baekhyun cups his mouth in surprise, droopy eyes wide as he points a finger at the CEO.

"Park Chanyeol?" he mouths in shock. Chanyeol stares back at him stonily.

 _"Oh, Baekhyun's already there?"_ Mrs. Park gleefully says. _"Well I expect you to treat him very well, he's not that familiar with Seoul after all!"_

"What?" Chanyeol snaps. "I can't have a… a midget in my place! Is this really even Byun Baekhyun?"

 _"Now don't be rude, Chanyeol,"_ Mrs. Park chides him. _"He is the son of a close family friend and business partner. You best be treating him well or I'm not giving you your inheritance."_

"You wouldn't do that to your son," Chanyeol says with a low grumbling tone that intimidates Baekhyun a bit and makes him look away towards the glass wall that oversees the Seoul City nightscape.

 _"Oh I will if you don't treat Baekhyunee well,"_ his mother threatens. _"His parents are in China and they asked us to help him out. I suggested to do this instead so you would get to know each other, and they agreed."_

"Mom, I have work," Chanyeol whines, surprising Baekhyun by the sudden childish outburst. "I don't have time to take care of someone else!"

_"Chanyeol, don't be such a big baby and just do what we want you to do, it's for your own good. Now good bye, take care."_

"But Mom!"

The line ends with a beep, and Chanyeol groans as he throws his phone to the sofa. Baekhyun peeks up at him cautiously, flinching when Chanyeol stares back at him.

"Hey," Chanyeol says tiredly. "I just want to sleep and be able to wake up tomorrow. I'm tired from work. You can get something to eat in the fridge."

"At least tell me what's happening!" Baekhyun asks. "I'm confused!"

"For your information, this condo unit is _mine_. Your parents are abroad and they want me to take care of you, like you're an actual highschooler when in fact you just look like one and you're even older than me," Chanyeol explains, and Baekhyun didn't like the comment about his appearance. "You can stay of course, I have no choice. Just don't make life miserable for me."

Baekhyun pouts as he glares at Chanyeol.

"I'm a decent and civilized twenty six years old man, not a child," he utters.

"Great," Chanyeol turns around. "Now I'm going to bed."

"B-But where do I sleep?"

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder. "On the sofa."

He immediately feels guilty of the way Baekhyun's shoulders sag and how his facial features seem to droop even more.

"Or you can slip into my bed," he immediately suggests. "We're both men anyway, I don't mind."

Chanyeol misses the flustered look on Baekhyun's face as he walks down the hallway and disappear into his room.

 

 

 

  
That morning, Chanyeol almost forgets the fact that Byun Baekhyun had been in his unit. He would have dismissed him as another figment in one of his weirdly vivid dreams, but when he sees the large bags at the corner of his room and the loud singing from outside, Chanyeol is immediately reminded of his presence.

Not finding the time to analyze how his life would be right after this, Chanyeol gets out of bed and proceeds to prepare for the day. He has numerous meetings to attend this morning and even more later in the afternoon. He doesn't even know if he could get home during his usual time.

Upon emerging from his room, Chanyeol walks into the kitchen to grab some toast and to maybe even check on how his new blonde roommate is coping. Now that he's not as annoyed as he had been last night, Chanyeol is now curious about his fiancé. It's natural to feel the need to get to know the one he'd eventually have to marry, right?

But when he gets to the kitchen, Chanyeol doesn't see the blonde anywhere even when he had heard him singing out here back when he was inside his room. He shrugs it off, probably because Baekhyun must have gone into the bathroom or something.

Chanyeol proceeds to make his toast. He takes out some bread and then lathers them with butter before putting them inside the toaster.

Now he waits.

The CEO taps rhythmically against the wooden surface of the table he is leaning against, imitating the beat of a demo one of the producers in the company made him listen to. He suddenly hears the sound of light pattering against the floor. Chanyeol looks down, searching for the sound until he spots Baekhyun's little puppy walking up towards him.

"Mhm," Chanyeol stares at the tiny dog, who looks back at him with beady eyes and an overexcited tail. Maybe it's just him, but as he continues to stare at this creature, he slowly seems to resemble Baekhyun.

"Mongryong is your name, right?" Chanyeol asks.

"Arf!" the dog barks at him happily, reacting to the sound of his name.

"You know, you're really cute," Chanyeol deadpans. "Contrary to popular belief, I actually do like dogs. My friends think I hate them just because I prefer not to own one, unlike them. They're obssessed with poodles."

"Arf!" Mongryong answers.

"You're amusing," Chanyeol chuckles, momentarily lookig back at his toaster that has beeped, signalling it's finished before turning back to the dog. "What are you, though? A welsh corgi? Is that right?"

"Arf!"

"Huh, you're a smart one," Chanyeol laughs as he reaches to get his toast once he deems them cool enough. He bites into it and continues to stare at the dog.

"So what is Baekhyun like?" Chanyeol asks. He feels kind of weird talking to a puppy, and if Baekhyun catches him talking to it like this, he'd probably think he's crazy. But wherever that blondie is, Chanyeol doesn't care and continues to interrogate his baby.

"Arf!"

"You naturally think he's the greatest owner, right? You look like he pampers you all the time."

"Arf!"

"It's obvious," Chanyeol chuckles. "Look at you, you're really chubby. You look like a caterpillar when you walk."

The dog doesn't answer him. Instead, twirls around and suddenly assumes a weird position before something starts escaping his rear end.

Chanyeol blinks in shock.

"What the fuck."

"MONGRYONG!"

Baekhyun rushes into the scene, embarassment and dread on his face as he watches his dog poop right on the floor in front of the owner of the place they were staying in.

"I'm honestly speechless right now," Chanyeol utters. "Is your little pup not poopie-trained?"

Baekhyun turns to him, despair and humiliation scribbled across his face as he quickly says, "Mongryong is sorry! It’s not his fault! He's just a puppy. It’s natural he poops everywhere...”

“Really?" Chanyeol snickers. "Right in front of my toast?"

Baekhyun opens his mouth to apologize again, but Chanyeol is starting to pity how he looks so helpless. He finishes his toast and waves a hand dismissively, saying, "Forget about it. Just call up room service to clean this up. I've got work. You can do whatever you want and go wherever you wish. Just make it back alive."

 

 

 

  
Not even through with his day yet Chanyeol already feels drained. He's been through three meetings already and it's not even any close to being lunch break for him. For some reason, he wants to go home quickly and maybe even spend some time with Baekhyun and his bastardly dog.

"Hello my cute little brother!"

Chanyeol flinches when his door suddenly slams open and he hears the shrill and excited voice of his older sister echo into his spacious office.

Scowling, he calls out to her and says, "Yoora-noona, please at least knock or let my assistant notify me first."

"I'm the CEO's sister, why do I need to go through all that?" Yoora whines as she walks up to the desk and plops onto one of the guest chairs.

"To stop you from annoying me while I'm working," Chanyeol grumbles. "Anyway, what do you need? I can't keep you around for long."

"You're so stingy," Yoora pouts. "I just wanted to know how's your first day with Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol shrugs as he continues flipping through his documents. "He looks like a highschooler and his dog pooped on my condo unit's floor."

Yoora's eyes widen. "For real? That's eventful! But do tell me," she leans over the table, giving her little brother a suggestive little smile. "Is he your type?"

Chanyeol gives his sister a dirty look of annoyance. "I don't even have a type."

The older woman cackles loudly. "That's not what I remember back when you were in highschool. I heard how you complained that your school didn't have enough pretty little petite boys. So, is Baekhyun like that?"

Chanyeol could only roll his eyes.

"Well he does look like a highschooler," he answers grumpily. "Not exactly the kind of person I thought would come from abroad, especially from England. Shouldn't they be sophisticated?"

"Stereotype much?" Yoora snickers. "Give Baekhyun a chance. You'll have to marry him anyway."

"Do you people even consider our feelings?" Chanyeol deadpans.

Yoora chuckles. "It's not like you care."

"And how about Baekhyun?"

"He doesn't have a choice."

Chanyeol sighs. Shouldn't marriages involve actual feelings so that they would work? Two people actually have to like each other enough to spend so many years together, right? Will he and Baekhyun even get to like each other that much that they would get to the point of marriage?

"Take my advice, baby brother," Yoora says as she stands up. "You're going to thank me later."

"Whatever," Chanyeol mutters. "Where are you going?"

"I just came by to check up on you," Yoora says. "I'll have to go to my own office too. See you soon, Chanyeol."

"Take care, noona. You want me to send someone to escort you?"

"Nah, don't bother."

The office is once again quiet when Yoora leaves. Chanyeol sighs and dives back into his work. The papers he's currently working on are marketing proposals and partnership deals for the idol groups and solo artists under his entertainment. As he goes through them, he is suddenly struck by a strong sense of nostalgia.

You see, once upon a time Chanyeol dreamed of also become an idol singer. He loved boy groups and girl groups, their performances, their passion to please fans, their freedom to enjoy the music that Chanyeol is oh so in love with. Well, that only remained a dream because despite his parents supporting him with his degree in music, he is still expected to be in the family business. Of course, he can't say no to his family. For decades they built it up, and it's his duty to cultivate and develop it. But his love for music is too strong that he can't just simply let it go. So right after managing a branch of the family business and made it a sucess, Chanyeol immediately bought an entertainment and took position as CEO after convincing their board. He gave it his all, helping the current idol groups to develop and utilize their talents well. That's why Chanyeol's so in love with his work that he has never really become interested in other aspects of his life.

Chanyeol chuckles, chiding himself for distracting his own self as he goes back to work.

 

 

 

  
"Ah! Kyungsoo!"

"You don't like it?"

"I do! But- ah! Stop!"

Kyungsoo pushes harder, sending Chanyeol forward as he cries helplessly, face screwing up as the pain shoots up his system.

"What the fuck Kyungsoo this isn't how you give a massage- ow! Fucking stop it!"

Kyungsoo gives Chanyeol a dirty glare when he shoves him away, straightening his blazer before leaning back against his head, breathing heavily from the trauma of Kyungsoo's massage (more like _assault_ , Chanyeol felt like he's trying to crush his shoulder blades with his bare thumbs holy shit).

"It's your fault," Kyungsoo states.

"Why can't you even give a simple massage?"

"You didn't put it in the hiring requirements," the assistant grumbles. "Go hire a proper masseur, not me."

Chanyeol groans.

"Or maybe you should go home," Kyungsoo says after glancing at his wristwatch. "Your Baekhyun is waiting at home."

"He's not _my_ Baekhyun," Chanyeol grumbles as he starts putting his stuff into his bag.

"He eventually will."

Chanyeol looks over his shoulder to glare at Kyungsoo, but aborts mission when he sees the creepy smile he is giving him so he turns back around.

"Okay, I guess I'm going home now," Chanyeol announces as he stands up. "Let's go down together."

Kyungsoo shrugs. "Just let me arrange my stuff, meet you outside."

The two exit the building together, but separate since Kyungsoo has his own car while Chanyeol has his own too after deciding to stop using his service from now on. As he drives home to his unit, he feels kind of excited. He won't be caught alive admitting it out loud, but he's excited to see Baekhyun again. Not because he's attracted to him. No, not yet. He's just curious about him.

The first thing Chanyeol sees when he enters his unit is Baekhyun laughing happily while lying down on the floor, legs folded up with Mongryong perched on top as he lifts him up in the air, making the little pup bark happily in excitement.

Chanyeol is suddenly soft.

He only breaks away from his little trance at watching the father and son(?) duo when Baekhyun's eyes suddenly drift towards him. Startled, Chanyeol straightens from his leaning position at the doorway and enters the living room coolly.

"Chanyeol, you're home!" Baekhyun greets as he stands up to his feet, suddenly tensing at his presence. Chanyeol had the strong urge to run his fingers through his fluffy blonde hair.

"Arf!"

"Mongryong, shh," Baekhyun chides, making the little pup whimper. "You still have to apologize to Chanyeol for being a naughty baby!"

Chanyeol chuckles in amusement, causing Baekhyun to look up and relax the slightest when he sees a little smile across the taller's lips.

"You're not angry anymore?" the blonde asks bashfully.

The taller could only shrug. "I wasn't even mad. Well, unless you didn't call room service and let the shit stink the whole day in my kitchen-"

"I did! I even gave the nice lady a tip," Baekhyun says with a bright smile.

Chanyeol couldn't handle it anymore. He reaches out and ruffles Baekhyun's hair before walking to his room.

"So what did you do the whole day?" Chanyeol asks as he starts stripping down his clothes. Baekhyun yelps as he turns around, blushing a bit.

"I went out to the supermarket to buy groceries since your refrigerator is close to being barren," he answers. "But I saw your ramyeon stocks. Chanyeol, you know it's not healthy to just constantly eat those. You're really big so you have to eat stuff with actual nutrients..."

"I don't really have the luxury of time and leisure for a proper meal," Chanyeol says as he finally slips into a comfortable white shirt and pants. He walks over to Baekhyun, who makes the mistake of turning around when Chanyeol stops less than a meter distance between them. Baekhyun blinks, flustered as he immediately backs away for a more comfortable proximity.

"S-Since I'm going to stay here for who knows how long, I'll be in-charge of house duties," Baekhyun shyly says. "I actually made dinner… I'm not that good of a cook but Mom tells me I'm okay…"

"As long as it's not poisoned, it's fine," Chanyeol says, touching his nose before exiting the room with a dumbfounded Baekhyun following after him.

"Wow, you shouldn't have made so much," Chanyeol comments as he sits at the edge of the table, admiring the dishes set out in front of him. It's actually his first time to eat something that is not ramyeon ever since he moved into this condo unit, so he is more than pleased.

"I'm sorry if I went on my way doing this without asking permission to use your kitchen," Baekhyun apologizes as he stands at the side. "But I don't have your number and I really wanted to cook for you after ruining your morning-"

"You should just forget about that," Chanyeol laughs easily, missing the little smile Baekhyun makes. "I'm honestly not mad, you're overthinking."

"Okay, I'll stop…"

Baekhyun watches on as Chanyeol eats through the dishes, constantly looking at his face and he is utterly relieved to only see nothing but delight across the taller's face as he indulges into the food.

"Baekhyun, aren't you going to join me for dinner, or would you prefer to just stare at me all night?"

"Sorry!" Baekhyun exclaims as he quickly sits at the other end of the table.

Chanyeol leans on his elbows, looking at Baekhyun critically as he asks, "So Baekhyun, tell me about yourself."

The blonde looks up, eyelashes fluttering again out of fluster, clearing his throat as he says, "All you need to know about me is that I grew up in England. Went to school there, finished everything there before coming back here."

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums. "What did you finish?"

"Music and business…"

"We're practically the same," Chanyeol smiles. "Difference is that I was trained by my parents."

Baekhyun raises his eyebrows. "Really?"

"My parents wanted me to get into business, but my passion in music made me lead an entertainment company so it was a win-win."

Baekhyun nods as he picks with his food. "I… I hate business. I hate being around money-hungry and manipulative people."

Chanyeol leans back in awe.

Baekhyun sees his reaction and he immediately says, "I'm sorry, it's not what you think! I meant-"

"No, you're right," Chanyeol laughs. "Wow, you're really honest. You just met me and you're talking like that already."

"Is that a bad thing?" Baekhyun asks, scratching his temple. "I'm sorry, I was actually taught to be more careful about my words because Korea is more reserved than what I'm used to but you're surprisingly easy to talk to."

"It's okay," Chanyeol waves his hand. "I completely understand why you think that way. I think the same way too, even until now."

Baekhyun seems hesitant to continue on, but he does anyway and says, "I'm just lucky I have my brother to take on the family business. You know, Baekbeom?"

Of course Chanyeol knows Baekbeom. They've met through meetings, and although he's older and more mature, he could see the family resemblance.

"So you've just finished with your studies, right? What do you plan on doing after this?"

The blonde looks uncertain. "Well aside from marrying you, I'm not too sure… Probably help out around Baekbeom. Or maybe build my own café."

"Maybe you'd like to meet with the producers in my company some time."

Baekhyun's eyes start to sparkle at that. "Really?"

"Of course," Chanyeol says, giving him a soft gaze. "I know what it feels like to be in your shoes. If you're good enough, maybe you could be a part of the production team of the company."

Baekhyun breaks out into a full out smile for the first time. It's a pretty smile, with his eyes turning into crescents and his perfect teeth out for display.

Chanyeol doesn't think he's ever meet someone as stunning as Baekhyun.

"You're really nice Chanyeol," Baekhyun says sincerely. "I'm really lucky to have met you."

 

 

 

  
"Hmm, someone looks happier today."

Chanyeol looks up and sees Kyungsoo smirking at him as he places folders on top of his desk. It was only then when he realizes that a grin is playing across his lips for some reason.

Immediately, Channyeol tries to cover it up with his usual frown and glares at his assistant.

"Mind your own business, Kyungsoo."

"I'd like to guess that everything's going well at home."

"Shut up Kyungsoo."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Go away."

"You're on your way into becoming a familyman. Time flies by so fast."

"Oh god," Chanyeol groans as he throws a spare folder at Kyungsoo, who only cackles as he dodges it and proceeds to leave the office.

Grumbling under his breath, Chanyeol diligently goes through his work. But not even seconds later, he feels that smile creep up his lips again as his thoughts fly elsewhere - particularly to a specific cute blondie at home.

Chanyeol is an honest man, and he won't deny the fact that he's starting to develop a little crush on Baekhyun.

When he thinks about it, it's really pathetic. At age twenty-five, he's having a crush? For real? What kind of sappy highschool bullshit is this? But then again, can anyone really blame him? Baekhyun looks like a highschooler, but that only adds to his charm. He looks cute, especially in the morning. Unlike yesterday, today he woke up later and Chanyeol had the pleasure of waking up to Baekhyun curled up on the bed with him, facing his direction. Asleep, he looks so at peace as he makes those weird whimpers that sound kind of like Mongryong. Aside from looking cute, he knows how to cook such delicious food. He's easy to talk to and pretty humorous too. And the turning point for Chanyeol to establish this little crush of his is when Baekhyun tells him that he also loves music.

If there's any way to melting Chanyeol's heart, it's appreciation for music.

Usually during lunch breaks, Chanyeol would be asked out by Kyungsoo so they could eat out at a nearby restaurant. Sometimes, Chanyeol doesn't eat anymore, preferring to starve so he could go home early.

But today, it was entirely different.

While immersed in his work, Chanyeol hears the door slamming. He fails to notice how it sounds lighter than usual from Kyungsoo's boisterous door slamming habits and immediately assumes that it was him.

"Kyungsoo, give me five minutes, I'm almost done-"

"Uh… it's not Kyungsoo."

Chanyeol is given the greatest surprise of his life when he looks up and sees that instead of his bestfriend, it was Baekhyun, smiling coyly at him. His hair is messy as usual, wearing a big white shirt and black track pants with a backpack that makes him look like a highschooler out on a field trip. He only looks a bit more older with his grandpa spectacles, but still undeniably cute.

"B-Baekhyun?" Chanyeol stutters, straightening up on his seat as he watches Baekhyun walk up to him with eyes darting around curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Baekhyun finally looks at him again, a bit embarrassed. "I… I might have cooked lunch for you? Is that fine? Or should I just go home because I guess you're going to eat lunch with your assista-"

"No!" Chanyeol quickly says, startling Baekhyun with how strong he denies it. "I-I mean, no… no, I can tell Kyungsoo he can go eat with his boyfriend. He'll be thankful."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course," Chanyeol reassures, chest bubbling excitedly. "Just sit on the sofa there, I'll just finish this."

Chanyeol quickly finished his work, nearly crying out in relief when he does. He takes off his blazer and walks to the sofa, where he sees Baekhyun waiting for him with the food already spread out on the table, occupying himself with his phone.

"Hi," Chanyeol greets as he sits next to him. Baekhyun lets out a startled little cry before sitting upright and shoving his phone into his bag.

"Hi," Baekhyun greets back timidly. "Uh, I made lunch…?"

Chanyeol chuckles at how uncertain and anxious he sounds.

"Why are you nervous?" he asks, unconsciously leaning in as he gazes deeply into Baekhyun's eyes. "It's just me."

Fixated, Baekhyun could only flop his mouth open and close as he stares on. He manages to slip out a few words though.

"Y-You're really handsome…"

Chanyeol tries to hold back his laughter, but ends up giggling as he looks away, feeling half amused, half delighted by the mindless comment.

"You know, I thought I'd get some prissy, prim and proper man as a fiancé. A stereotype, you get me?" Chanyeol says. "But I guess I prefer having a cute one who can cook."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and scowls to hide the fact that he feels flustered again. Why is he always flustered around this person, it's getting a bit annoying.

"So does that mean you only like me because I can cook-"

"Say ah," Chanyeol interrupts, placing a palm underneath Baekhyun's chin and bringing up chopsticks clamped around a chunk of meat. Almost like instinct, Baekhyun opens his mouth, eyes wide as he lets Chanyeol feed him.

"Hey," Baekhyun calls out, displeased when he comes to his senses. "I have hands, I can feed myself-"

"Say ah," Chanyeol says again, lifting his chopstick up with another meat. Baekhyun repeats what he did, instinctively opening his mouth and letting Chanyeol put the meat in.

"You're complaining yet you obediently let me feed you," Chanyeol snickers.

"Why do you even bother?" Baekhyun weakly says as he chews on his meat.

"Because you look really cute."

Baekhyun is tired.

 

 

 

  
"Are you sure you want to come with me?" Baekhyun asks for the umpteenth time as he and Chanyeol make their way out of their condo unit.

It's Sunday, and Chanyeol had no work since it's his day off. Baekhyun was about to leave to do his grocery duties when Chanyeol suddenly told him he's coming.

"You're coming?" Baekhyun had asked, confirming if he had heard it right.

"Yeah," Chanyeol calls out as he dashes into his room. "Just let me change into decent clothes."

It was the first time Baekhyun saw Chanyeol in neither a suit nor the loose shirts and pants that he always wore at home. He had changed into a grey hoodie and black jeans, and with his hair all messed up unlike his usual brushed up style, they both look like highschoolers and not men in their mid twenties. Which is unfair because Chanyeol had always remarked how Baekhyun looks like a highdchooler when he looks like one too.

"I told you, I'm sure," Chanyeol grumbles as they left the building and make their way across the street to a nearby grocer. "And it feels wrong to let you go out alone when I'm just lounging around at home."

"You work six times a week, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says matter-of-factly. "You actually need this one day for leisure and relaxation."

"Grocery shopping is relaxing," Chanyeol states. "I've always done it way back before you came."

"What, grocery shopping for ramyeon?" Baekhyun teases with a little smirk that earns him a pinch on the cheek.

Once they reached the grocer, Chanyeol does the honors of taking out a cart and pushing it while he follows Baekhyun around who locates the items they need to buy.

"You know, I didn't really have the freedom to do this back in England," Baekhyun says as he chooses among some sauces. "They taught me all sorts of things but not, you know, how to acquire them."

"Do you like doing this?" Chanyeol asks, unconsciously standing too close to Baekhyun who doesn't even seem to notice it.

"I like mundane things," is Baekhyun's simple reply.

Upon turning down an aisle, Baekhyun sees that two of the next items are both in the same shelf yet opposite side.

"Chanyeol, you go get the pancakes at the other side," Baekhyun instructs him. "I'll get the flour and sugar."

"Aye aye, captain," Chanyeol says as he makes his way around, leaving Baekhyun behind.

Once faced by the pancakes, Chanyeol tilts his head, trying to remember which brand they used. He vaguely remembers the color of the box, then slowly begins remembering the English name.

"This one then," Chanyeol decides.

He turns around to go back to his midget, but suddenly halts on his steps when he sees a familiar face.

"J-Jaehwan?" Chanyeol stutters, recognizing that short height and petite face anywhere.

The man smiles at Chanyeol, causing awkward buzzes to shoot down his veins.

"Oh, Chanyeol," Jaehwan says. "How have you been? Haven't met you since we broke up in third year college."

A blush creeps into Chanyeol's cheeks at the anxiety of this person's straightforwardness.

_What the hell, Baekhyun save me._

"Chanyeol!"

_Oh my god, my hero._

Jaehwan turns his attention to Bakehyun, who is making his way towards Chanyeok's side. He looks at the other male critically before breaking out into a smile.

"Chanyeol, you came with a friend?"

"Uh, yeah…" Chanyeol awkwarsly says. "Umm, this is Jaehwan, a college friend of mine and Jaehwan, this is Baekhyun, my-"

"-fiancé!" Baekhyun says, extending his hand out. "Nice to meet you, Jaehwan!"

The male look a bit flustered, not knowing how to deal with the situation so he just smiles and shakes Baekhyun's hand.

"I'm actually in a hurry," Jaehwan says with a small, unsure smile. "I'm glad you're settling down soon, Chanyeol. Nice to meet you, Baekhyun. Please take care of Chanyeol, he's very obsessive of things he is interested in and doesn't have the time for himself."

"I'll take care of Chanyeol very well," Baekhyun says. "See you around!"

The air around them eases up once Jaehwan leaves them.

"That was definitely an ex," Baekhyun says as Chanyeol starts pushing the cart. "You still have feelings for him? Why the tension?"

"Nah," Chanyeol says. "We're just awkward since our break up ended on a bad note."

"Too bad," Baekhyun says. "He looks pretty though."

"Not as pretty as you."

"Did you say something, Chanyeol?"

"I said, let's pay for this already."

 

 

 

  
"Chanyeol, where are you taking me?" Baekhyun wonders when the other man suddenly turns down a corner, completely out of route back home after they bought donuts from a nearby store

"We're going to surprise Mongryong," he grins.

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean surprise Mongryo- oh," he stops to gaze up at the placard on top of the doorway of the shop that Chanyeol leads him to.

"An animal shelter?" Baekhyun mutters under his breath. "We're going to adopt a-"

"-a playmate for Mongryong," Chanyeol smiles. "I read somewhere that dogs would be a lot happier if they had a playmate other than his human. It would be very lonely for Mongryong if he's alone."

Baekhyun glares at him. "Are you accusing me of parental neglect?"

"Yes. You've been spending less time with your son."

"B-But it's your fault!" Baekhyun pouts. "You seem to need more of my attention!"

"Well that's not something I would deny," Chanyeol chuckles as he places an arm over Baekhyun's shoulder then kisses his temple, a blush immediately touching his cheeks.

"Arf! Arf!"

Baekhyun laughs gleefully as he places down the new member of their little family on the floor of Chanyeol's condo unit. Mongryong bounds across the living room to sniff on his new friend, a black little poodle that immediately caught Chanyeol's eyes.

"Don't be shy, baby," Baekhyun coos as he sits in the middle of the living room to rub the new pup's back. "Waaaaahhhh, Chanyeol! Mongryong seems to really like him!"

"Shall we give him a name?" Chanyeol says, sitting next to the blonde. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"I actually suck at names," Baekhyun laughs apologetically. "It's my parents who gave Mongryong his name."

Chanyeol hums. For a few moments, he watches Baekhyun play with the poodle and corgi who seem to be easily getting along with each other. He smiles, finding the whole sight endearing, especially the way Baekhyun's face lights up. The smile fades a bit into wonder when he catches Chanyeol staring at him.

"Hey, earth to Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks, swiping a hand across his face. "You okay? You were zoning out."

"Toben."

Baekhyun blinks.

"Toben," Chanyeol points at the poodle. "Let's call him Toben, from Beethoven."

"Oh!" Baekhyun nods, finally understanding. The confusion fades away, and a smile lights up his face again but this time, it's toward Chanyeol.

_Flutter. Flutter._

"That's a great name, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun turns to the pups and picks up the poodle, raising him to the air. "Toben! Welcome to the family! Be good to Mongryong and love your dads, okay?"

Raising a family is suddenly an appealing idea to Chanyeol.

 

 

 

  
It's weird how Chanyeol feels so attuned to Baekhyun's presence already when it has barely even been two weeks since they first met. Everything just seems to fall into place and before he knows it, Baekhyun has become an important part of his daily routine. Waking up to Mongryong and Toben licking up his face and Baekhyun's singing as he cooked him a proper breakfast, awaiting lunch time to see Baekhyun again with a promise of food, then go home that evening to excited pups and Baekhyun who would pamper him with a massage and a talk of where he'd been to that afternoon while Chanyeol is in office. And of course, dinner.

If this is how their married life would be like, then Chanyeol doesn't have any protests with marrying Baekhyun. His mother was right, life does seem more fun with someone taking care of you after a back-aching day.

There's just one thing that Chanyeol is missing though.

Emotion.

Sure, Chanyeol's slowly developing feelings for Baekhyun - hell it's not hard to fall for someone like him - but how about Baekhyun? All Chanyeol's been getting from Baekhyun's tales is that he is a free-spirited person, and even though he doesn't say it out loud, Chanyeok's isn't dumb to realize that the last thing Baekhyun wants is being tied down. He might not be expressing his dislike for the marriage, but Chanyeol is sure that Baekhyun doesn't want anyone to stop him from doing what he wants.

Chanyeol realizes he is a romantic, but he's the worst type. He's the kind to feed off of ideas of romance yet not even do anything because he's too much of a coward to make a move. His past relationships has taught him that looks aren't everything, which is why he's always unsure of what he would do when it comes romance.

And it's the same way with Baekhyun. He doesn't know how to make a move.

"Baekhyun you're going to rip my arm off," Chanyeol utters as they make their way down the pavement to a grill restaurant where he would meet with his friends since he did make Kyungsoo schedule them for lunch. But just days ago, Chanyeol changed his mind and changed it instead to a Sunday since three hours doesn't seem enough to catch up with them.

"I'm an antisocial person, Chanyeol," Baekhyun states as his grip tightens on Chanyeol's arm.

"Then that means we're both antisocial, so it doesn't matter because they know how to deal with me. And besides," Chanyeol pries off Baekhyun's hold on him then takes his hand in his. "They're going to like you."

Baekhyun looks away, smiling to himself.

"Oh, Chanyeol-hyung is here!" Sehun exclaims when the two enters the scene, walking up to their table. "And… who do we have here?"

"Hyung, you have a boyfriend already?" Jongin excitedly says. "Kyungsoo, you didn't tell me that Chanyeol has a boyfriend already!"

"Umm," Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun, exchanging an awkward glance. "We're not exactly boyfriends. Baekhyun is my fiancé."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Sehun wonders. "You have to be boyfriends before being fiancé's."

"We're set-up."

Jongin hums. "That explains it. But anyway," he gestures to Baekhyun. "What's your name?"

The blonde turns to Chanyeol, who gestures him to introduce himself.

"Umm, hello," Baekhyun bows down. "I'm Byun Baekhyun and I'm Chanyeol's fiancé. It's nice to meet his friends."

"Does Chanyeol give you a hard time?" Kyungsoo wonders. He turns the other two and says, "You know, Baekhyun stays at Chanyeol's condo unit and they're near to being married already."

"Is that true?" Jongin says, turning to Chanyeol in surprise. "That's quite a turn of a lifestyle, hyung!"

"That's not-"

"You know Baekhyun," Sehun interrupts. "Chanyeol's been so lonely for years! We don't even go out much. He just works, works then sleep. He just even eats packed noodles! The only time he eats proper food is when his mother or sister asks him to come over."

"Ah, I've noticed that," Baekhyun laughs. "You shouldn't worry, I've been cooking for him."

"Chanyeol-hyung, you scored yourself a familyman!" Sehun gleefully says. "Hyung, I want to get to know you more. How did you and Chanyeol meet? He never talks to us about his relationships! He only does when they've broken up."

Chanyeol sighs.

"Chanyeol and I were engaged since we were children, but we only met a few weeks ago," Baekhyun starts. "Our parents set us up and they made me go to his condo unit. Now my parents want Chanyeol to handle me while they are away."

"So if your parents come home, will you go?"

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun, wondering the same thing.

"I've never been to Korea before now, you know," Baekhyun says with a little sheepish smile. "I grew up in England in a Korean-oriented home, that's why I easily adapted. I've never been to any houses or buildings my family owns and honestly, I kind of like Chanyeol's condo unit."

The three burst out into a cackle.

"Well I guess Chanyeol would keep you around a lot longer," Kyungsoo says. "He's a lonely man, Baekhyun."

"You keep on talking like I'm not here," Chanyeol grumbles.

Their chat continues on for the duration of the evening. They indulged themselves into delicious meat and other dishes offered by the restaurant. It isn't long too until alcohol got involved, and they got a bit tipsy.

"Chanyeol-ah, you better keep Baekhyun around, I might snatch him from you!" Sehun slurs. "I've never had a brother, I want someone to pamper me too…"

"Kyungsoo, we should have a double date with Chanyeol and Baekhyun and bring our dogs with us," Jongin smiles as he leans his head against Kyungsoo's shoulder. "It would be loads of fun!"

"Chanyeol and Baekhyun only have Mongryong and Toben, you've got three and I've got two what the hell you dumbass…"

Chanyeol could only chuckle, being the only one with a high tolerance for alcohol so he's not that tipsy yet. These people are starting to spew funny things.

"Yeeeeeooool you're so warm," Baekhyun mutters, eyes hooded and drooping every once in awhile as he slumps against Chanyeol's side, wrapping his arms around his. "We never cuddle at home… can you cuddle with me?"

"Modesty, Baekhyun," Chanyeol chuckles.

"You're so handsome… You have weird elfish ears that are really cute!" Baekhyun giggles as he fiddles with Chanyeol's ears. "I want to bite them!"

"Oww!" Chanyeol cries when he does bite one of his ears. "Baekhyun, what the fuck?"

"Maybe it's time you level up your relationship," Sehun smiles sloppily as he hiccups, suddenly turning into a wise old git. "Don't be like me and Luhan. He left because I was taking too damn long to realize I loved him more than just sex… at least I have Junmyeon now."

"I won't leave you Chanyeol!" Baekhyun suddenly howls as he downs another shot of soju. "I like you too much now… do you like me too?"

Chanyeol blushes, and it's not because of the alcohol in his system.

"I think you've had enough," he says, taking another shot glass from Baekhyun's hand before he could drink it up and downs it himself. The blonde scrunches his face cutely at him in annoyance and pouts.

"But Chanyeol, you didn't tell me you like me back!" he sobs. "Do you hate me?"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes.

"I don't hate you."

"Then why aren't you saying it?"

Chanyeol's startled when actual tears suddenly stream down his cheeks.

"Why are you crying?!"

"Because you don't like me!"

Chanyeol sighs helplessly. He glances at the others, who are occupied with their own thing. He turns back to Baekhyun. Suddenly, he reaches out to pull Baekhyun closer by putting his hand on his nape then places a kiss on his forehead.

"There, you happy now?"

Baekhyun pouts.

"Do it here too," he points at his right cheek.

"If I do it, you'll stop crying?"

Baekhyun nods.

"Okay."

Chanyeol leans in to press a quick kiss on his cheek. It won't matter, Baekhyun will forget about it tomorrow anyway.

But just when his lips touch Baekhyun's cheek, the blonde suddenly moves his head and instead, Chanyeol finds himself kissing Baekhyun's plump lips.

To say that Chanyeol is surprised is a total understatement. He is utterly taken aback by Baekhyun's antics that he's driven frozen on the spot, letting Baekhyun sloppily mold his lips against his as he clings to his neck to bring him even closer. His friends doesn't even notice what was going down between the two couple.

Like electricity suddenly flowing through his body, Chanyeol jolts back to his senses and moves to push Baekhyun away.

"Baekhyun, this is wrong."

The blonde gives him a sad, disappointed look, looking at Chanyeol like a child whose candy had been stolen. It's a look that tugs at Chanyeol's heartstrings.

"You don't like me?"

"I like you a lot," Chanyeol softly says, patting his cheek reassuringly. "But you kissing me while you're drunk? No, I don't. You're drunk, you do stupid shit, it's normal. You may not even like me when you're sobered up."

"That's a lie~" Baekhyun groans. "I'll like you even 'til then."

"Easier said than done, Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol chuckles. "Now I guess we should go home."

Chanyeol does the duties of being a good friend by sending off his friends on taxis and paying for the fare with an extra huge tip to make sure they reach home safely. Meanwhile, he's got a sleepy Baekhyun perched on his back since the condo isn't that far from the restaurant. They walked on their way here, after all.

"You know Chanyeol," Baekhyun suddenly murmurs just when Chanyeol thought he is already sleeping. "I was so excited to see you… I've never been successful in my relationships too… I've given up on romance and love…"

"Relatable," Chanyeol chuckles.

"…but then, I met you and I'm more than willing to love again."

The CEO sighs as he hikes Baekhyun up his back again.

"Why are you telling me this when you're groggy and drunk?" Chanyeol complains. "Tell me this when you're awake and sober, you idiot. How am I supposed to know you're not just saying bullshit?"

"I like you so much, Chanyeol…"

"Ah, you're so unfair."

 

 

 

  
The next morning, as expected, Baekhyun is attacked by a severe hangover.

"Arf!" Mongryong barks, licking his dad's cheek to rouse him up from sleep. Baekhyun groans as he pushes himself up, hands flying to grasp his head that was pounding in pain, as if someone was hammering at his skull from the inside and it's not a cool feeling.

"Ah, it hurts!" Baekhyun wails as he shakes his head around. Mongryong places his paws on his lap, barking, as if trying to ask if he's okay and wanting to do something to help.

"Where's Chanyeol?" Baekhyun asks.

"Arf!"

"It's a weekday, that's right," Baekhyun says as he swings his legs off the bed and to the floor. "Oh god, I wasn't able to cook him breakfast, what did he even eat-"

"I actually know how to cook too."

Baekhyun looks up and sees Chanyeol standing at the doorway, giving him a radiant smile. He pushes a cart into the room filled with food then sits beside him, with Toben walking side by side with him.

"Chanyeol, it's a Monday, why are you still here-"

"I took the day off," Chanyeol simply says. "I can't leave you here alone."

"Chanyeol, I'm just suffering a hangover, I'm not an invalid," Baekhyun chuckles, but lies back on the bed anyway while giving Mongryong and Toben attention.

"You've been taking care of me, so the least I could do is give back the favor, right?" Chanyeol smiles.

"Well it's natural," Baekhyun laughs. "It's like a sort of preparation for when we do get married. Since you have your own stable job, then it means I'll be in-charge of the house and all that."

Chanyeol doesn't answer as he proceeds to put food on Baekhyun's plate and prepare the aspirin he'd have to take.

"Baekhyun."

The blonde man looks up. "Yes- oh thanks," he smiles in gratitude as Chanyeol places a foldable table over him and places a plate filled with food on it.

"Are you really okay with marriage?" he asks.

Baekhyun gazes at him in confusion. "What makes you question that?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol shrugs. "I'm just… you seem like a free person."

The smaller man chuckles. "I do like freedom. But there's just some parts in my life where I need… you know, guidance? I've never been in relationships that last long. I couldn't find someone I would see myself with in the future on my own, that's why I'm just kind of going with the flow of what my parents like."

"Do you see me being with you? Like in a…" Chanyeol clears his throat when his voice starts to strain. "…in a married way?"

"Of course!" Baekhyun gleefully says. "You're really capable and Mongryong likes you!"

Chanyeol chuckles, absolutely loving the pretty smile across Baekhyun's face. He looks so innocent and pure and really…

"I see," Chanyeol says. "Come on, dig in, you need to eat. There's hangover soup there too."

Confessing isn't always the answer to a relationship, right? Chanyeol could just wait until what they both had develops and blossoms into something more fruitful. Letting it be feels like the better way, rather than the old-school confession. The two of them are too old for that already. Plus, it's too early. It's just been two weeks. They need time..

The insistent sound of Chanyeol's ringtone suddenly blare through through the room, ruining the peace. He excuses himself and walks out of the door to answer the call.

"Yoora-noona," Chanyeol greets, a bit irritated. "What did you call for?"

 _"Hello brother!"_ she enthusiastically greets him. _"You weren't in office, so I guess you took the day off. How's life been? How is Baekhyun? He is still there, hopefully? Not turned off of your habits and lifestyle?"_

"Please shut up," Chanyeol groans.

 _"Kidding,"_ Yoora snickers. _"I'm actually here to tell you that Mom and Dad wants us to gather for dinner, including Baekhyun. Come over at around six."_

"I'll tell Baekhyun."

_"Great! I'll have to go quick, I've got other stuff to do. Bye Chanyeol, love you!"_

"Love you too, noona."

Chanyeol goes back into the room and sees Baekhyun leaning against his pillow, heads up in the clouds. He touches the blonde's hand, bringing him back to earth.

"You okay?" the CEO asks. "You were zoning out."

"Ah," Baekhyun waves a hand. "Sorry, I do it sometimes."

Chanyeol hums. "I see. Anyway, Yoora told me Mom and Dad want us for dinner. Sounds good?"

"Oh, I'm nervous," Baekhyun laughs. "It's going to be the first time I'll meet with them."

"You shouldn't worry," Chanyeol reaches out to brush a stray lock behind his ear. "You're perfect."

"Thank you, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says. "I'm so glad to have ever meet you."

"Me too," Chanyeol says. "I'm glad I got the chance to meet you too."

The duration of their day is spent lazying around on the sofa, binge watching on a drama. At first, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are seated with a quite understandable distance between them while Mongryong and Toben played. As it progresses, they assume sitting positions that grow more and more intimate until Bakehyun finds himself seated across Chanyeol's lap, curled up against his chest as he sobs at how the drama is developing.

"Chanyeol I hate this!" Baekhyun cries as he throws popcorn at the LED screen, with Mongryong protesting his hate too by barking angrily and Toben just whimpering. "Why did we watch this?! I'm so sad!"

"It's just a drama," Chanyeol chuckles, running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair.

"And I hate it!" Baekhyun says. "I hate it when people make things complicated when it shouldn't be."

"Well it's called a drama for a reason," Chanyeol chuckles. "Don't be so upset. The pups are sensing your distress too."

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun whines as buries himself into his chest. "I hate complicated things. Please tell me everything, okay? Tell me if you hate this or like this so we won't fight. I'll do that too. I don't want to lose you over something petty."

"Got it," Chanyeol says, rubbing his back.

There's just silence as he Chanyeol sits back on the sofa with Baekhyun still curled up against him. Baekhyun's broad, but his limbs are small and scrawny and when he's curled up like this, he looks so tiny. It makes him want to protect him forever.

"Should we go prepare for dinner?" Chanyeol whispers.

"You're so warm…" Baekhyun murmurs, making Chanyeol laugh lightly, remembering that he had said that when he was drunk. At least that's one down from the amazing things that he had said while he was drunk.

"You don't want to go?"

Baekhyun remains quiet for a few more seconds before he finally says, "Okay, let's go."

But he does no move to get off Chanyeol.

Amused, the taller nudges Baekhyun. "Hey, why aren't you moving?"

"Carry me."

"You have legs, Baekhyun," Chanyeol tells him, but he slips his arms under his knees and his back then lifts him up anyway.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun singsongs happily as he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck and buries his face into his shoulder. Like a little baby.

Fuck, his heart. Chanyeol can't take this.

After putting Baekhyun down, he rushes to the closet to pick out clothes for him and Chanyeol, taking time before neatly laying them out on the bed. Unlike Chanyeol, he has fashion sense when situations need be while the other barely gives a damn and would only take out a hoodie or a shirt with pants so Baekhyun had taken it as his task to pick clothes for him.

While Baekhyun does that, Chanyeol proceeds to take a shower first. He makes it quick though, since Baekhyun always takes too long in the bathroom so not even fifteen minutes later, Chanyeol emerges.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol calls out, fixing the bathrobe around his body. Baekhyun looks up from his phone and shoots up to his feet upon seeing the other male already done.

"Is it my turn now? You done?"

"Yeah, but don't take too long. We have to leave in thirty minutes."

"Roger, sir," Baekhyun says, winking at him as he makes a playful salute before disappearing into the bathroom. A smile lingers across Chanyeol's face as he goes to dry himself and slip on his clothes. Looking over the choice of clothing on the bed, he sees that Baekhyun had chosen a pretty formal outfit for him while had a trendy casual one for himself.

"Baekhyun has nice sense." Chanyeol mutters as he walks off to the mirror to slip on his outfit.

A couple of minutes later, Baekhyun finally emerges from the bathroom. Since they're both male, there has never been a problem changing together in the same room - but of course, there's a no-peeking agreement to come with that. Baekhyun walks off to the corner of the room then strips down his robes to quickly get into the clothes he chose for himself, with Chanyeol still in front of the mirror.

"Baekhyun."

The blonde walks up to Chanyeol in response, finally done woth his own clothes. "What is it?"

"I suddenly forgot how to tie a knot," Chanyeol utters, not even embarrassed as he faces Baekhyun and lets go of his necktie.

"How do you even forget something that you've been doing for who knows how long?" Baekhyun snickers as he lends a hand and does Chanyeol's ties for him.

Chanyeol has no idea if it was just him, but the atmosphere around them suddenly charges up. He is suddenly hyperaware of the man in front of him - the way his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, his lips in an ever pout with a smile tilting up at the sides, his long lashes fluttering, his light breathing, the moles on his face…

"There, it's done!" Baekhyun smiles, letting go of the tie and tapping it in place on Chanyeol's chest.

Baekhyun's eyes widen in surprise when Chanyeol takes his hand. Shyly, he looks up, immediately caught up in the intense way his fiancé seems to be staring at him. Chanyeol brings his hand up and without breaking eye contact, he kisses it.

"Thank you for everything."

 

 

 

  
"Ah, Chanyeol and Baekhyun are here!" Yoora exclaims as she enters the living room, immediately seeing his younger brother and fiancé standing in the middle, hand in hand. Chanyeol looks over at Yoora and smiles, the brightest she has ever seen since they were children.

_Looks like the dumbo finally found happiness._

"Hello, noona," Chanyeol greets as Yoora walks up to them. Baekhyun tightens his hold on his hand, probably intimidated by how the older woman carries herself. As the eldest child of the Parks and the heir to the head position of Empire Enterprises, she naturally holds a strong and capable aura. Yoora softens up around family, but when it comes to subordinates, she lets on a leader role.

"You are just in time for dinner!" Yoora says. She shifts her attention to Baekhyun and smiles, making the blond to loosen up a bit.

"So this is the famed Byun Baekhyun that I've been hearing about?" she teasingly says.

"Yeah," Chanyeol says. "Baekhyun, this is my older sister, Yoora."

"Hello-"

"Hi!" Yoora enthusiastically greets in English, extending her hand out. "You came from England, that's why you took too long to meet us, right?"

The casual approach seems to make Baekhyun evidently relax. He smiles, reaching out to shake her hand and says, "Yes. I just came a few weeks ago."

"It seems like you and my brother are getting along very well," she says, switching back to Korean. "He's not treating you like a slave, right? I heard he makes you do house chores."

"Hey!" Chanyeol whines. "It's not like-"

"I'll apologize for his lazy ass, he never learns!" Yoora laughs

"Ah, it's okay," Baekhyun chuckles. "It's the least I could do since I'm freeloading, anyway-"

"-you're not freeloading," Chanyeol interrupts.

"- and I like doing chores. I never do them back home except cooking…"

"You have too cook for me soon!" Yoora says. "Chanyeol boasts how great you are!"

"I'm not that great, Chanyeol is exaggerating-"

"Kids food is ready!" comes the voice of Mrs. Park from the kitchen.

Yoora clasps her hands. "We better go! Come on, Mom prepared her specialties!"

"Ooh hello dear!" Mrs. Park exclaims when Baekhyun enters the dining room. The blonde bows to her direction.

"Good evening, I'm Byun Baekhyun."

"And I'm your mother-in-law!" Mrs. Park squeals. "How have you been, Baekhyun? I met you once when you were this tiny back during our trip to England!" She places a hand near her waist to emphasize her point. "You were so cute and bubbly! Now you're taller and handsome, how time flies by so fast!"

Baekhyun laughs. "It's nice to finally meet you too, Mrs. Park."

"Unfortunately, Chanyeol's father can't join us due to a sudden meeting, but he wants to extend his warm welcome too," Mrs. Park says. "I hope Chanyeol's treating you nicely?"

"Very," Baekhyun grins brightly.

Mrs. Park sighs, giving Chanyeol a proud look before clapping her hands. "Shall we sit? I made lots of food!"

The dinner goes on smoothly, with the two Park women ganging up on Chanyeol by telling Baekhyun embarrassing stories from childhood. The taller would only talk to complain but most of the time, he would only smile and gaze at Baekhyun, who seems to be enjoying himself. He's already satisfied seeing him happy like this.

"How about business, Baekhyun?" Mrs. Park wonders. "Do you intend to take part in Empire Enterprises?"

The blonde blushes as he pokes at his food. "I… I don't have the desire to do so…"

"Hmm? Then what do you want?" Yoora asks.

"I want to work for Chanyeol's entertainment," Baekhyun blushes in embarrassment. "I gave up everything to Baekbeom already and I have no interest in business…"

"Heh," Yoora snickers, casting an amused smile at the older woman. "Mom, seems like our Chanyeol finally found his soulmate!"

Chanyeol freezes on his chair while Baekhyun is still rendered speechless in embarrassment.

Mrs. Park laughs. "This is too good to be true. It won't be a problem if we arrange the wedding soon, right?"

"I can hear the bells ringing!" Yoora gleefully exclaims. "What a match-made in heaven!"

"N-No..."

The Parks look towards Baekhyun, who is staring down at his hands, face and ears ablaze with a pretty red tinge. They wait for him to speak more, to explain what he meant, but moments pass and he stays silent.

Yoora laughs, breaking the suffocating silence and opens up a new topic for them to talk about. They pick off from there, but this time, Chanyeol doesn't talk at all. How could he, when he's busy thinking and beating himself up about what Bakehyun said?

_"N-No…"_

What did he meant by that?

Did Baekhyun not want to get married after all?

The night went by fast, and before they realize it, the Park women are already bidding them goodbye as they get into Chanyeol's car.

Once they were alone, the air seems to charge again with high-levels of tension that makes it so hard to breathe - or maybe it's just Chanyeol. Glancing over to the blonde right next to him, he seems to not be fazed at all while he wistfully looks out of the window.

 _This is depressing,_ Chanyeol sighs. He just wants to sleep it away and wish that tomorrow this tension would be gone.

The strange atmosphere follows them into the condo unit as they silently go through their usual night routine before going to bed.

Chanyeol thought it would be easy to drift off to sleep with all these thoughts preoccupying him and tiring off his mind. But to his dismay, it brought him a different effect. Instead of letting him slumber, it kept him wide awake staring up at the ceiling despite it already being late into the night.

_Dammit, I still have work tomorrow._

"Chanyeol?"

The taller freezes in surprise when he hears Baekhyun's soft voice echo into the dark, heart pounding wildly.

"Are you asleep?"

Chanyeol doesn't answer.

"I know you're not. You're probably angry with me."

Angry, no. Depressed, yes.

"I'm sorry, I was really dumb," Baekhyun sighs. "Marriage is a huge deal, and your family is really looking forward to it while I… I'm not really prepared for it… I don't see myself walking down the aisle…"

Chanyeol could only bite his lip to stop the tears from flowing.

Heartbreak, this is what it feels like. And he doesn't like it at all.

"…b-but that doesn't mean I'll refuse marriage with you. I did mention it to you a hundred times how I'm preparing myself to get married with you."

This time, Chanyeol's confused.

"I just think we need more time, you know? What's the rush? We just met like a couple of weeks ago…"

Baekhyun giggles.

"…and it's crazy, because here I am, already in love with you. It's overwhelming me. I just realized I have fallen in love with you, and now everyone's talking about marriage? I need to breathe. Sometimes I can't even breathe around you. It's cruel."

A gasp leaves Baekhyun's lips when Chanyeol suddenly hovers over him. He couldn't exactly see his face well, but he knows that there is a little smile playing over his lips now.

"You're so annoying," Chanyeol grumbles as he reaches out and suddenly flicks Baekhyun's forehead. The smaller cries out in alarm, eyes watering as his hands fly up to massage the sore area.

"That hurts!" Baekhyun whines with a little pout.

"You should have just explained yourself," Chanyeol says. "You made me go through unnecessary stress. I really thought you changed your mind and you decided you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"I'm sorry okay?" Baekhyun looks away. "I was just taken aback and kind of nervous because I might say something that would really disappoint your mom and sister… I get tongue-tied when I'm nervous."

"Understandable," Chanyeol shrugs. "But I'm still mad at you."

Baekhyun looks up, with a kicked-puppy expression that tugs at Chanyeol's heartstrings.

"Th-Then what should I do to make you forgive me?"

Chanyeol dips down. The oxygen gets stuck up in Baekhyun's throat as the other man's handsome face closes in on him, with just mere centimeters separating them.

"Chanyeol…" Baekhyun whispers softly. He gulps when Chanyeol hooks a finger around his chin and tilts it up.

"Baekhyun, be mine."

The blonde's lips are soft and moist, Chanyeol finds out when he finally kisses him. They are plump, which he kind of expected already during those times when he stares at him while talking with those pouty lips and from their first drunken kiss. And they are completely addicting, that's something that took him by surprise. The way those lips mold against Chanyeol's drives him absolutely insane.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gasps when he suddenly flips their position. This time, the smaller one is on top as Chanyeol embraces him tightly against his heat. He bites into Baekhyun's bottom lip, earning a pained breathy groan from the blonde. Chanyeol thrusts his tongue in, prodding into the cavern. Baekhyun tastes sweet and with something like mint. He could just taste him all night, savour him like a delicacy.

Chanyeol leans away and as he does, the other leans in, wanting more. He chuckles at his cuteness, choosing to place one more kiss on his pouting lips.

"I love you too, Baekhyun," he utters. "It's crazy fast how we fell in love, but it doesn't matter, right? What matters is that I want to spend the remaining days of my life with you."

Baekhyun nods as he buries his face into Chanyeol's neck.

"Yeah, I guess it doesn't…"

And just like that, two lonely hearts finally see the first signs of spring, and blossoms finally grace their grey, mundane lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 
> 
> P.S. I'm @hyunchanee_exo on Twitter! Let's be fwends uwu~


End file.
